The destined happy ending
by iamsunshine18
Summary: The story begins with Gu Jun Pyo returning from America and proposing to Jan Di at the beach. It's about the ending or rather the happy ending that I always imagined to take place. One shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please read and enjoy!

'…Geum Jan Di, please marry me.' Gu Jun Pyo proposed, sitting on his knees.

Jan Di was astounded. Ofcourse she knew Jun Pyo would propose to her, he had already done it once. But never even in her dreams had she imagined that it would be in this manner. She was overwhelmed with happiness and emotion, seeing Jun Pyo proposing like this. It was so sweet. But even before she could express her emotions…

'I object to that proposal.'

'I add to that objection.'

'Me too. You guys… can't do it that easily without our permission.'

Both Jan Di and Jun Pyo chuckled seeing their best friends, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin walking towards them, grinning. Slowly the 3 guys joined the couple by the sea shore. The entire group stood arm in arm watching the setting sun, the F4, and amongst them, Geum Jan Di.

Suddenly Ji Hoo spoke, 'Hey Jun Pyo, are you actually going to put that ring on Jan Di?'

'Ah… I would love to, but she didn't accept my proposal yet.'

All eyes turned to Geum Jan Di, and she blinked.

'Well in that case, Jun Pyo you have to propose again, seeing that you were interrupted in your previous attempt.' Jan Di smirked and Jun Pyo groaned. The rest of them chuckled.

'Ok fine, if it's your wish I'll do it again.' And with that Jun Pyo again sat on his knees and said. 'Miss Geum Jan Di, will you please marry me?'

This time it really brought tears to Jan Di's eyes. Seeing her in tears, Jun Pyo grew anxious. 'Hey why are you crying? I did as you said.'

'Phabo, these are tears of happiness. And yes. I'll marry you stupid.' She replied.

The rest of the boys cheered as both of them smiled at each other.

Jun Pyo then put the ring on Jan Di's finger and kissed her hand.

She blushed and both of them hugged each other

2 days later:

The preparations for Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's wedding was on full swing at Gu Jun Pyo's mansion. All the housemaids had been given special instructions so that everything would be perfect. The wedding was scheduled to take place in a week, after Gu Jun Pyo's parents, especially his mother had given them permission, after seeing the hard work her son had put in for the betterment of Shinhwa group. Jan Di's parents never had a problem with their relationship, so they were very happy with the wedding.

Meanwhile, at the F4 common room…

'You moron Gu Jun Pyo! If you don't stop all these, I am not gonna marry you!' yelled Jan Di.

Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung chuckled seeing the expression on Jun Pyo's face. Yi Jung and Ga Eul had finally become an official couple on the same day that Jun Pyo had proposed Jan Di, just as they were meant to be. And in the 4 years that Jun Pyo had been in America, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung had started dating. Initially everyone was shocked to know that Don Juan and Monkey are together, but everyone had accepted them wholeheartedly.

'Hey Jan Di-ah, what happened? Did you not like this wedding gown that I have specially ordered for you?' asked Jun Pyo, looking at the gown which was a sleeveless silver-white floor length gown studded with real diamonds, with matching jewellery and sandals.

Jan Di smacked her forehead with her palm on seeing her fiancé's stupidity. The gown that was in front of her was every girl's dream. Who would not like it? The truth was she had entirely different reasons for being apprehensive. But realizing that Jun Pyo boded well, she tried explaining the situation to him.

'See Jun Pyo, it's not that I didn't like it. But… it's a wedding gown. I'll be wearing it only once in my life. So you shouldn't have spent so much on it. And moreover, we are not married yet, so how can I accept something so expensive from you…'

But Jun Pyo silenced her with a peck on her lips even before she could complete her sentence.

'Look Jan Di,' he said, staring into her eyes, 'it's not about the money. I have always wanted you to wear this on our wedding. Besides, if you have an issue that you'll get to wear it only once, then don't worry. I'll make sure you wear this on all our wedding anniversaries and we'll get married every year, Araso?'

Jan Di smiled in spite of herself on seeing her fiancé's sincerity and hugged him while everyone clapped.

A week later:

All the preparations were done. Everything was ready. All the guests were invited. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung were to be the bridesmaids and the three boys were going to be groomsmen. The church where the wedding was to take place was lavishly decorated with white and red roses. Gu Jun Pyo's mother had actually assisted everything herself. She was very happy with the marriage of Jun Pyo and Jan Di. She had finally realized where her son's happiness laid. She had actually grown fond of Jan Di in the past 4 years when her son had been away and realized that Jan Di was really perfect for Jun Pyo. She had also given Jun Pyo the idea about the wedding gown, which was a secret between the mother and son.

Since morning, Gu Jun Pyo was excited beyond words. Finally the day had arrived when he would be together with the love of his life. Although the wedding was to take place in the afternoon, he could not contain his excitement any longer. He started searching for his phone to call Jan Di. But it was nowhere to be found. Just then, the three of his best friends entered his room, chuckling at his situation.

'Hey Jun Pyo', started Yi Jung, 'are you looking for this?'

Jun Pyo whipped around to see his friend holding his phone, grinning.

'Hey, give me my phone back', he shouted.

'Sorry my bro, but its Ga Eul's and Jae Kyung's order that you should not be allowed to speak to Jan Di today or else we all would be late to reach the church on time.' Woo Bin laughed.

'Besides, a little patience yields sweeter results', piped in Ji Hoo, just as Jun Pyo struggled to take his phone out of Yi Jung's grasp, but failed.

'Hey, you all are supposed to be my friends', Jun Pyo whined, and the rest of them chuckled.

'Sorry Jun Pyo, but you can't have your phone today. Besides I think you should get ready or else we will surely be late for the church', Yi Jung reminded.

2 hours later:

Jun Pyo was dressed in a white shirt and black tuxedo with a black bow tie and a white rose in his button hole. This look was decided by Jan Di as she thought it was simple yet elegant. And he was really looking his best even by Jun Pyo's standards. The F4 had already reached the venue and the guests too had started pouring in. Both Jan Di's and Jun Pyo's families had reached before them and were busy welcoming the guests. But the bride and her bridesmaids were nowhere to be seen.

Jun Pyo was starting to get anxious. Where was Jan Di? Could she have changed her mind about marrying him? But he pushed these thoughts away. No, it couldn't be like that. Had she not accepted his proposal? But nonetheless, he couldn't help voicing his concerns to his friends.

The three of them were just waiting for this. As if on cue, Ji Hoo left the room saying that he would go and check on Jan Di. A look of understanding passed between Yi Jung and Woo Bin which went unnoticed by their anxious friend.

About half an hour later, there was still no news of Jan Di or Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo was really worried now. Just then Secretary Jung came in to inform them that the groom has been summoned by the church.

'Hey Jun Pyo, don't worry, they would soon be here. Besides we should really get going,' said Woo Bin.

And with much persuasion from both of his friends. Jun Pyo finally agreed to head down, hoping for the best.

'Here comes the groom, Gu Jun Pyo,' declared the Father just as Yi Jung and Woo Bin entered followed by Jun Pyo himself.

Jan Di's parents and brother were seated to their right and Jun Pyo's parents and noona on their left, on the front rows. The second row was left empty on both the sides except for Ji Hoo's grandfather behind Jan Di's parents and Secretary Jung behind Jun Pyo's parents. And there was still no sign of Ga Eul, Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo or Jan Di. Everyone clapped as they entered and Jun Pyo went up to the stage to take his position in front of the Father. His eyes were frantically searching for Jan Di and he noticed Jan Di's father too seated on the front row, grinning. 'Why,' wondered Jun Pyo, 'was he not with Jan Di? Isn't it customary for the bride to walk down the aisle with her father?' he had started to get the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin went on to occupy the second row seats on the left with Secretary Jung, and were chuckling on seeing the incredulous look on Jun Pyo's face.

But all of Jun Pyo's fears and worries came to an end when the Father declared, 'Here comes the bride, Geum Jan Di.'

Jun Pyo whipped around and was dumbstruck to see the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She was wearing the same silver-white gown and her hair was tied in a bun with soft curls falling on her face. She was holding a bunch of roses in her hand and looked simply radiant, walking down the aisle, being led by Ga Eul and Jae Kyung who looked pretty in their matching gowns. And the person who was holding her hand, walking with her was –

'JI HOO!' Jun Pyo exclaimed.

Everyone grinned on seeing his face as understanding dawned upon him. 'The bride is led to her wedding by her guardian, and who better than Ji Hoo, Jan Di's soulmate, would have taken up the responsibility.' thought Jun Pyo. He too grinned widely as Ji Hoo gave him Jan Di's hand and went on to occupy the second row seats to the right with Ga Eul and Jae Kyung.

Jun Pyo looked into Jan Di's eyes and whispered, 'you look beautiful.'

Jan Di smiled shyly, 'only for you.'

Their trance was broken by the words of the Father.

'We shall begin with the holy matrimony of the groom, Gu Jun Pyo, and bride, Geum Jan Di. Marriage is a sacred oath between two people in front of those whom you love and cherish. If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now. Or forever hold your peace.'

At these words, the F4 and the three girls looked at each other, recalling a similar incident in the past. But things could not have been any more different between the past and the present situations.

The Father continued…

'If no one has any objections, we shall continue. Bride Geum Jan Di, do you swear to take groom Gu Jun Pyo as your husband, in good times and in bad, to cherish and love forever?'

'I do.' Said Geum Jan Di, looking at Gu Jun Pyo.

'Groom Gu Jun Pyo, do you swear to take bride Geum Jan Di as your wife in sickness and in health, to cherish and love forever?'

'I do.' Said Gu Jun Pyo, looking at Geum Jan Di, both of them smiling at each other.

They put the wedding rings on each others' fingers as the Father proclaimed, 'you may now kiss the bride.'

And then Gu Jun Pyo kissed Geum Jan Di under a shower of flowers as all of their loved ones clapped and cheered. Jan Di's brother Geum Kang San clapped the hardest of all.

Jun Pyo led Jan Di outside, towards the carriage decorated with flowers that was waiting for them, with everyone following them. Jun Pyo climbed the carriage and extended his hand to help Jan Di. The carriage then drove away along with the newly married couple in love, with the good wishes and blessings of their families and friends, into a new life full of joy and happiness that awaited them, to live happily ever after.

**A/N: **so, what do you guys think? I know it's a bit long. But it was just my first attempt. Please feel free to point out any mistakes. Please review and comment. Suggestions and critics are most welcome. Thank you for reading. See ya!


End file.
